Sonhos
by Castle On The Hill
Summary: Sonhos: imaginação, baboseiras ou... janelas para nosso subconsciente? O que acontece quando os desejos mais profundos de um maroto são revelados de forma tão estranha? Sirius x Remus.
1. Desejos

_O livro A Interpretação dos Sonhos é de autoria de Sigmund Freud, e qualquer citação de suas teorias sobre os sonhos pertence unicamente a ele. Os personagens pertencem à J.K. Rowling. Esta fic foi escrita restritamente por diversão e sem fins lucrativos._

* * *

**Sonhos**

**1. Desejos**

"_Sirius"_

"_Sim?"_

"_Venha aqui"_

"_O que é, Remus?"_

"_Mais perto"_

"_Ok"_

Então ele puxou as vestes do amigo para próximo dele, logo depois deslizando sua mão pelas costas do garoto. _'O que ele está fazendo?_' O animago pensava, se deixando levar pela sensação gostosa que tudo isso tinha nele.

"_Remus"_

"_Shh... Tudo bem, Padfoot"_

Os lábios quentes do lobisomem tocaram os dele, enquanto sua própria mão acariciava a nuca do loiro. Isso era errado, não era? Tinha que ser. Mas e daí. Era bom. Muito bom.

"Sirius?"

"Hmfhm..."

"Sirius"

"Sim, Remus..." Uma voz sonolenta se propagava pelo ar ao mesmo tempo em que o garoto de cabelos negros abria seus olhos.

"Sirius, você está atrasado pro café"

"MAS O QUE" O animago se sentou na cama quase como de um salto, de olhos arregalados. Olhava para o amigo, já arrumado, que sorria pra ele a seu lado.

"Eu disse que você está atrasado pro café" Ele repetiu. "Por que está suando tanto?"

"Ah, eu... Nada. Foi só um pesadelo"

"Hum. Bem, James e Peter já desceram, e eu fiquei de te acordar"

"Ah, ok. Eu já estou indo" Ele olhou para seu lençol "Hum, por que você não me espera lá embaixo?"

"Tudo bem" Ele saiu do dormitório fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Droga" Sirius xingou assim que o lobisomem deixou o aposento. Foi ao banheiro e entrou rápido embaixo do chuveiro, deixando a água quente escorrer pelo seu corpo, tentando esquecer os pensamentos que agora provocavam um redemoinho em seu cérebro.

_Que foi aquilo?_ Ele pensava. _Que tipo de garoto sonha em beijar o melhor amigo?_ O barulho da água começava a acalmá-lo. _Deve ter sido estresse. Muito dever e imaginação. É melhor eu esquecer. É, deixa para lá._ Ele pôs suas vestes e desceu em disparada para encontrar os amigos.

A localização dos marotos na mesa da Grifinória não era difícil de se encontrar. Os risos, olhares e principalmente os suspiros das garotas próximas indicavam onde estavam os três populares. E falando em suspiros, estes só aumentavam com a aproximação do moreno de olhos azuis.

"... não falei para não pregar peças em alunos menores?!" Sirius ouviu a voz conhecida da amiga ruiva.

"Foi um a brincadeira inocente, Lil"

"Inocente? Eles estão cobertos de mingau!"

"James levando bronca da Lily está se tornando rotina matinal, não acham?" Peter disse no momento que Sirius sentou-se à mesa com eles, ao lado de Remus.

"Ele não devia zoar os calouros. A Lily está certa."

"Ah Remus, você é bonzinho demais" James disse. Lily bufou ao seu lado.

"Bom dia, Sirius" A garota deu um leve sorriso.

Ele sorriu de volta.

"Teve bons sonhos, Padfoot?"

"Mais ou menos" O animago respondeu, se servindo de um pedaço de bacon com ovos. "Qual a primeira aula de hoje mesmo?"

"Adivinhação" Lupin respondeu-lhe, tomando um gole de suco. "Prometi te ajudar no trabalho sobre acrimancia, não é?"

"É? Ah, é" Ele se lembrou da semana passada. A professora havia marcado um trabalho em duplas sobre a adivinhação pelo fogo para a aula de hoje.

Logo após o café, os cinco amigos se dirigiram para a sala de Adivinhação, se sentando em algumas cadeiras no fundo da sala — para desgosto de Remus e Lily que, diferente dos outros três, gostavam de prestar atenção nas aulas.

"Muito bem, muito bem, quietos todos vocês!"

A professora, uma velha gorda de cabelos castanho-agrisalhados e pele levemente bronzeada, acabara de adentrar a sala. Vestia uma capa verde-esmeralda chamuscada na ponta.

"Hoje vocês iam fazer um trabalho sobre a adivinhação através do fogo", ela voltou a falar "mas devido à alguns acidentes" e mostrou a capa queimada "resolvi passar para o próximo capítulo. Abram os livros"

Todos abriram no capítulo 5, "Interpretação dos Sonhos".

Sirius soltou um gemido de surpresa e irritação que passou despercebido entre os colegas.

_Claro_, ele pensava. _O trabalho tinha de ser sobre sonhos. Claro... Não, espera, o que eu estou dizendo? É só coincidência. Não tem como isso ter algo a ver com o MEU sonho. É uma coincidência, é, só isso... _O animago se voltou ao livro.

"_Até os dias de hoje, os sonhos são um mistério para a sociedade. Há quem diga que os centauros sabem com precisão o que são e como surgem, mas estes se recusam a revelar o segredo aos bruxos. Pode se atribuir vários significados aos sonhos, entre eles:  
1) Fruto da imaginação comum;_

_2) Um processo de esquecimento ou desaprendizagem, pelo qual o cérebro se livra de informações desnecessárias ou erradas;_

_3) Passagens secretas para fatos do passado, presente e futuro;_

_4) Uma janela para o subconsciente do indivíduo, indicando verdadeiros sentimentos ou vontades, e revelando seus desejos mais escondidos e profundos..."_ Ele parou de ler aí.

"_Janela para o subconsciente... indicando verdadeiros sentimentos ou vontades" _Então eu quero beijar o Remus!? _"Seus desejos mais escondidos e profundos..." _O _Moony_? Sirius olhou para o lobisomem ao seu lado. Ele estava debruçado sobre sua folha de pergaminho, com os cabelos castanho-claros graciosamente caídos sobre seu rosto. _Remus_, pensava. _Não! _Sirius sacudiu a cabeça com força. _Tenho que tirar esses pensamentos da minha mente. _Ele foi voltando a realidade a tempo de ouvir a professora terminar de explicar a tarefa.

"... e quando terminarem de listar os cinco sonhos mais recentes que tiveram, passem para o colega para que ele os interprete. Vocês têm somente esta aula." Ela deu as costas e os alunos se voltaram a seus pergaminhos.

_Ok, vamos ver... Sonho número um: Remus J. Lupin me beijava fervorosamente... Hah. É óbvio que eu não posso escrever isso. Pense, Sirius Black, pense. Sonho número um: hum... Seboso dançando hula-hula no meio do Salão Principal vestido de palhaço. Até que seria engraçado, mas acho que a professora não gostaria muito... Certo, certo, eu preciso de um sonho aceitável... Já sei; estava correndo na floresta proibida, sendo perseguido por algum ser irreconhecível. Vai servir. Número dois; a Grifinória vencendo a Sonserina numa partida de 380 a 120. Ótimo. Número três..._

Ele rabiscou mais alguns sonhos imaginários, um envolvendo sapos de chocolate e a lula gigante, e trocou os pergaminhos com o amigo. Notou que ele também mentira sobre seus sonhos. Exceto por um em que um grande animal era ouvido correndo ao longe enquanto a lua brilhava imponente no céu.

O lupino notou o olhar penoso do animago ao seu lado.

"Tudo bem" disse.

Sirius viu que o amigo o encarava.

"Eu costumo ter um ou outro pesadelo antes da lua cheia" Ele falava baixo de modo que só os dois pudessem ouvir. "É o nervosismo, suponho." O lobisomem deu um sorriso meio triste.

O moreno sabia o quanto Remus detestava as terríveis transformações mensais pelas quais era obrigado a passar. Sentiu uma vontade de acariciar seu rosto macio e dizer qualquer coisa que fizesse aquele sorriso tristonho virar um de verdade. Mas não. Isso era errado. _Mas e daí. _NÃO; tinha que parar com isso.

Sirius terminou o trabalho apressado e saiu da sala. Foi alcançado por James um corredor depois.

"Sirius!"

O canino continuou andando.

"Sirius" James o puxou pelo braço.

"Hã?"

"Cara, o que há com você?"

"Eu estou bem. Por que a pergunta?" Ele disse num ar falsamente despreocupado.

"Não, você não está. Quem está bem não fica perambulando sozinho pelos corredores. Sério, me diz, aconteceu alguma coisa?"

O garoto pensou por um momento.

"Eu estou bem. Sério, tá tudo bem"

"Okay" O de óculos fitou o amigo tentando ver se o que ele falava era verdade. "Mas se precisar de alguma coisa, eu estou aqui"

"Eu sei" Ele sorriu e deu um tapinha nas costas do outro. "Agora vamos para a aula"

A aula seguinte foi Poções. Tudo ocorreu relativamente bem, com exceção de um caldeirão cheio de poção para crescer cabelo que "acidentalmente" caiu em cima do professor — o que rendeu a Sirius e James uma detenção para aquele sábado à noite.

O almoço foi bastante calmo e, mais cedo do que esperava, Sirius se encontrou novamente no Salão Comunal da Grifinória com os amigos, terminando a pilha de deveres diários antes de se recolherem.

"Quem foi Norbert Stupinsky?"

"Jogador dos Elfits"

"Sério?"

"Não." Sirius gargalhou. Peter lhe fez uma cara feia.

"Isso é pra amanhã, Padfoot"

"Eu sei" Ele jogou um pedaço amassado de pergaminho no chão.

"E não era para você estar fazendo também?"

"Nah. O nosso _querido_amigo James perdeu uma aposta para mim"

James deu um sorrisinho falso.

"Bem, rapazes," Lily levantou-se. "Eu vou dormir" Ela deu um beijo em seu namorado e subiu para o dormitório das garotas.

"Também já voou..." James disse com um bocejo. "Toma o seu trabalho" e jogou um rolo de pergaminho em Sirius.

"Obrigaaado" Ele deu um grande e irônico sorriso.

"Boa noite" Peter e Remus disseram quase em uníssono.

"Ei, para que serve raiz de Alcamora?" Sirius perguntou logo após James sair.

"Cura queimaduras leves" Ele ouviu o amigo de cabelos claros responder.

"Valeu" Ele sorriu.

Os três marotos permaneceram num silêncio quase total, onde tudo o que se podia ouvir era o som de penas sendo arrastadas por folhas de pergaminho, até que Remus dissesse:  
"Terminei." O garoto se espreguiçou. "Ainda falta muito para vocês? "

"Sim" Sirius disse sem tirar os olhos do trabalho.

"Não... Acho que vou dormir também, deixo o resto para depois" Peter se levantou.

"Você não vem, Sirius? "

"Não. Não estou com sono" mentiu.

"Até amanhã então"

Ele ouviu os passos dos amigos se distanciarem e largou os deveres no chão. Estava com sono, mas não sentia muita vontade de ir para a cama. Queria ficar sozinho. Agora que estava tarde, os pensamentos sobre o sonho da noite passada voltavam a incomodá-lo. Mas o sono começou a ser mais forte.

Quem sabe se dormisse, tudo passaria. Se esqueceria daquele sonho. Foi só imaginação mesmo. Era o mais plausível. Na manhã seguinte, tudo seria passado... Ele correu para o dormitório.

"_Sirius"_

"_Remus?"_

O aluado sorriu.

"_Remus, o que está fazendo aqui?" _Os dois estavam deitados um ao lado do outro na cama de Sirius.

"_Calma, seu bobo" _Ele riu com a cara de espanto do moreno. _"Não é o que você está pensando. Me senti um pouco sozinho. Quis ficar perto de você, foi só."_

"_Ah... certo" _Ele percebeu que Remus chegara mais perto, e agora se encontrava deitado sobre seu peito. Antes que pudesse notar ou impedir, estava abraçando-o. Aquele calor. Aquele cheiro. Aquela pele... Aquela pele macia... O mundo não importava mais agora. Ele iria beijá-lo—

"NÃO!!" Sirius acordou na sua cama, no dormitório dos garotos da torre da Grifinória. Ainda usava as roupas do dia anterior e sua respiração nunca esteve tão ofegante.

"QUÊ? QUEM" James acordou desesperado com o grito do amigo. "Que aconteceu? Tá tudo bem?"

"Tudo. Foi só um pesadelo."

"O que tá acontecendo?" Peter esfregava os olhos.

Sirius ficou aliviado de ver que Remus ainda dormia.

"Um pesadelo? Você parece que viu a morte"

"Não foi nada demais"

"Sirius Black" James lhe encarou furioso. Peter voltara a dormir.

"Não foi nada, juro. Eu... sonhei com um dementador. Ele estava tentando me beijar. Sabe como é..."

"Sei" O garoto respondeu, descrente, antes de se dar por vencido e voltar a dormir.

Sirius, por outro lado, não conseguiria pegar no sono novamente. E se sonhasse de novo? E se acordasse gritando novamente e, dessa vez, acordasse Remus? E, mais importante, de onde vinham esses sonhos?

Ele não sabia dizer quanto tempo ficou ali, deitando de olhos abertos no escuro. A um certo ponto, uma claridade começou a tomar conta do cômodo e ele pôde ouvir alguém se levantando. Os passos se aproximaram de sua cama e ele ouviu as cortinas serem levemente puxadas. Fechou os olhos numa fração de segundo e fingiu estar adormecido. O estranho chegou mais perto, sentando-se ao seu lado. Uma vozinha no fundo de sua mente lhe perguntava quem poderia essa pessoa, mas ele sentiu que já sabia a resposta. Os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiaram. Aquele cheiro, aquela pele... tão perto.

No segundo seguinte, tudo desaparecera.

Sirius olhou em volta, perplexo. _Mais um sonho._ A luminosidade começou a incomodá-lo, e ele fechou os olhos novamente. Foi aí que percebeu que a cortina do dossel estava entreaberta. _Deve ter sido o vento_, pensou.

Ele se levantou e foi até o banheiro. Fez menção de girar a maçaneta da porta, mas essa se abriu antes.

"Oi" Um Remus só de toalha apareceu na sua frente.

"B-Bom dia" Sirius respondeu de sobressalto.

O de cabelos claros deu um leve sorriso e se dirigiu a sua cama.

Sirius entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta. Tomou um rápido banho frio, trocou de roupa — Remus não estava mais no quarto — e resolveu descer. Ficaria no Salão Principal; não deveria haver muita gente lá a essa hora da manhã.


	2. Lufa Lufas e Corvinais

**2. Lufa-Lufas e Corvinais**

O garoto sentou-se no centro da mesa da Grifinória, e ficou feliz de ver que só havia um corvinal e algumas lufa-lufas no Salão.

Olhou para o teto encantado. O céu estava um nublado bonito, não muito frio. Apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos e ficou ali com seus próprios pensamentos.

"Hum, oi" Uma garota nova, de cabelos castanho-escuros se aproximou dele. Ela não parecia pertencer ao grupinho de Lufa-Lufas que ele vira ao entrar.

"Oi" Sirius respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da mesa.

"Sirius, não é?"

"É" Ele parecia desinteressado.

"Eu sou a Sarah. Tudo bem com você?"

"Tudo."  
"Mesmo? Por que você não parece muito bem"

"Eu estou ótimo. E eu nem te conheço, por que você se importa?" O maroto disse, agressivamente.

"Calma, desculpe. Posso ir embora se quiser" A garota se virou.

"Não. Olha... Sarah? Desculpe a grosseria..."

"Tudo bem" Ela se virou de volta e sorriu antes que ele pudesse completar a frase. "Você está no sétimo ano, certo?"

"Sim. E você?"

"Quarto" A garota ficou vermelha.

Sirius percebeu então o quanto ela era pequena.

"Hum, bom, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ele pareceu não entender direito a pergunta.

"Sabe, eu já ouvi falar de você" Ela continuou. "Você causa muita encrenca."

Sirius riu.

"E anda sempre com aquele garoto de óculos, qual o nome dele, Pommer, Porter..."

"Potter"

"Isso. Então... Por que está sozinho?" Ela se sentou ao lado dele. "Onde estão seus amigos?"

"Ah. Dormindo, acho. Eu quis ficar sozinho."

"Entendo" Ela estava sentada de costas para a mesa, e agora olhava para os próprios pés enquanto os balançava freneticamente.

"E as suas amigas, onde estão?" Ele perguntou.

"Ah. Em casa. Meus pais não são bruxos" Ela ainda olhava para os pés. "Tenho alguns colegas aqui, e só"

Sirius ficou encarando a garota por alguns segundos. O sorriso sincero e a doçura da menina pareciam atraí-lo. Esquecera-se completamente dos incômodos pensamentos que o cercavam minutos atrás. Então lhe estendeu a mão.

Sarah olhou para ele, ligeiramente assustada.

"Vem" Ele sorriu. "Eu não mordo." _Pelo menos não nesta forma._

A quartanista pegou a mão do animago e os dois se dirigiram aos jardins. Algumas Lufa-Lufas cochichavam e davam risinhos enquanto eles atravessavam o Salão.

Passaram por alguns arbustos — Sirius pensou ter ouvido alguém se mover por trás deles — e sentaram-se na beira do lago. A brisa fria da manhã chocava-se contra seus rostos.

"Qual é o seu sobrenome, Sarah?"

"Bravehartt"

"Sirius Black" Ele sorriu.

"Black... Você é parente dos Black da Sonserina?" Ela perguntou timidamente.

Sirius fitou o ar por alguns segundos e pensou no que responder.

"Não muito" Disse então com desgosto. "Não somos chegados" Ele arremessou uma pedra que quicou uma vez antes de sumir nas águas do lago.

"Ah sim"

"Mas bem," O animago mudou logo de assunto. "Fale de você. Posso ver que é da Lufa-Lufa pelas suas vestes"

"Ah" Sarah olhou seu cachecol. "Sou. Hum... Eu não sei bem o que dizer"

Sirius observou-a. Ainda parecia assustada com tudo aquilo; estar na beira do lago da escola com um garoto de outra casa três anos mais velho.

"Você é adorável, sabia?" Disse o garoto, sorridente.

"Ah, eu... Obrigada" A face da menina estava tão vermelha quanto um tomate.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"Claro" A garota respondeu.

"Por que veio falar comigo?"

"Eu não sei." Ela disse pensativa, após alguns segundos. "Você parecia confuso. Achei que não faria mal sabe, dizer oi." A menina voltara a encarar seus pés.

"Obrigado" O grifinório respondeu num tom baixo, como se não quisesse que ela ouvisse. "Acho que está na hora de voltarmos para o castelo. O café já deve estar sendo servido"

Eles adentraram o Salão Principal e Sirius se despediu da garota com um aceno e mais um sorriso. Depois foi se reunir aos amigos.

"Onde você esteve?" A voz de James demonstrava uma leve preocupação.

"Quase pensamos que você tinha sido devorado pela lula gigante" Peter falou.

Remus estava mais quieto do que o normal naquela manhã.

"Estava por aí. E o que você quer dizer com _quase_?"

"Você não deve ter um gosto muito bom" Ele mirou os compridos cabelos negros não tão bem tratados do amigo.

"Ha, ha, ha." Sirius riu sarcasticamente. "Engraçadinho"

"Mas enfim" Peter disse. "Estava por aí onde?"

"Jardins" Ele se serviu de um pouco de mingau.

"Sozinho? Deprimente." Peter mastigava uma torrada.

"Não. Remus, me passa o suco de abóbora?"

O lobisomem empurrou a jarra sem encará-lo.

"Voltando" James retornou ao assunto. "Deixe-me adivinhar, era uma garota"

Sirius não se ocupou em responder.

"Ela era bonita?" Peter perguntou.

"Quem era bonita?" Uma ruiva aproximou-se deles.

"Olá, Evans"

"Bom dia, Pettigrew" Ela respondeu, após beijar o de óculos. "Remus. Sirius"

Os dois sorriram em sinal de "bom-dia".

"Mas então, quem era bonita?"

"A nova garota do Sirius"

Ouviu-se um tilintar metálico. Todos se voltaram para o de cabelos claros.

"O garfo caiu, só isso." O garoto falou.

Eles voltaram à conversa.

"Garota do dia, semana, mês...?"

"Vocês são _tãão_ engraçados." Sirius disse no mesmo tom sarcástico de antes.

"E quem é a felizarda da vez?" James perguntou.

"Importa?"

"Quanto estresse, Sirius Black"

"Não custa dizer de que casa ela é" Peter pediu.

"Lufa-Lufa" Ele respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que Remus balbuciava alguma coisa.

"O que disse?" O de cabelos longos perguntou.

"O quê?"  
"Eu te ouvi dizer algo" Sirius insistiu.

"Eu não disse nada." O aluado olhou para o outro lado.

"Lufa-Lufa" Peter pensou em voz alta, se esgueirando para olhar as outras mesas.

"Acho que isso não vai adiantar, Pete" James falou.

"Tem razão" O amigo respondeu. "Não dá para adivinhar quem é a garota no meio de tantas olhando para nós" Ele riu. "A propósito, Rem, tem uma corvinal que não pára de te secar"

Lily se virou.

"Aquela não é a Elizabeth Gilstone?" A garota disse.

"Quem?"

"Liz Gilstone. Eu tenho Aritmancia com ela"

"Ela até que é bonitinha. O Remus devia dar uma chance a ela"

Lily tossiu e balançou a cabeça.

"Quê?" James perguntou.

"Ela é muito... obstinada, por assim dizer. E falar da beleza de outras garotas na frente da sua namorada não é algo muito inteligente a fazer"

O garoto revirou os olhos.

"Mas mesmo assim, eu ainda acho que ela faria bem para o Remus"

Sirius voltou o olhar à mesa de professores. Não estava prestando muita atenção à conversa. Estava se sentindo irritadiço com o assunto, para falar a verdade, mas era melhor do que ouvir mais perguntas sobre a garota que conhecera naquela manhã.

"Não; me ouçam, o Remus devia ficar longe dela" A voz de Lily soou longe na mente de Sirius.

"Mas isso é algo que _ele_ deve decidir, não?" Peter dizia.

O olhar perdido de Sirius foi notado por Dumbledore, e este lhe deu um sorriso. O animago sorriu de volta; então um grito o fez voltar à atenção aos amigos.

"REMUS!"

O garoto de cabelos claros piscou os olhos, assustado.

"O que foi?!"

"Estamos falando de você há cinco minutos, você não estava ouvindo?"

"Não... Falando o quê?" Ele olhou para Sirius, mas ambos desviaram o olhar rapidamente.

"Uma corvinal que está caidinha por você"

"Liz Gilstone. Achamos que você deveria sair com ela" Pete disse desafiante, olhando para Lily.

"Desisto" A garota levantou bufando. "Até." E foi se sentar mais à frente, com algumas amigas.

"Qual delas é a tal Gilstone?" Sirius disse, mostrando interesse pela primeira vez.

"A que está rindo e enrolando os cabelos com a mão esquerda"

Achar a garota apontada por James foi uma questão de segundos. Ela conversava animadamente com as amigas, olhando disfarçadamente, uma vez ou outra, para a mesa da Grifinória. Os cabelos pretos, que não passavam do ombro, caíam sobre seu rosto, e os olhos, igualmente negros, possuíam um estranho brilho. Havia beleza no rosto dela, com certeza, mas por algum motivo, o garoto parecia não notá-la.

Uma sensação de desgosto começou a se formar nas entranhas de Sirius, que só parecia aumentar cada vez que a corvinal sorria.

"Então?" Peter perguntou.

"Então o quê?" O moreno se virou.

"Ah, pelas barbas de Merlin! Se você disser que ela é feia, eu vou ter que te azarar"

"Ela é... normal"

"AH! Qual é o seu _problema_?" Pete deu-lhe um tapa na cabeça.

Remus pôs-se a rir.

"Ai! Pra quê foi isso? E do que diabos você está rindo?" Sirius disse, irritado.

Remus segurou o riso. "Nada não"

"Okay, eu vou deixar vocês três com seus problemas mentais e me sentar perto da minha namorada, se não se importam" James se levantou.

"Mas sério, você tem algum problema de vista ou coisa parecida?"

"Desencana, Pete. Ela só não é meu tipo."  
"Oh, certo, você agora só tem olhos para a sua adorada lufa-lufa" O garoto fez cara de apaixonado.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

"Mas tudo bem, quem tem que gostar ou não dela é o Remmie mesmo"

"O que eu tenho a ver com isso?" Remus perguntou.

"É de você que ela gosta."

"E...?"

Sirius observava a discussão dos dois em silêncio.

"E que você deveria largar um pouco os livros por uma vez na sua vida"

"Falou o que está cercado de garotas" O aluado respondeu com uma expressão sarcástica no rosto.

"Ooh" Padfoot desejou não estar ali.

Peter levantou, bufando. "Faça o que quiser." E saiu Salão a fora.

"Acho que você foi um pouquinho longe demais, Remmie"

"Não me chame assim" Ele se levantou também e foi embora.

_Que foi que eu fiz? _Sirius se perguntou.


	3. Desilusão

**3. Desilusão**

"O que foi que eu perdi?" James cutucou o amigo durante a aula de Feitiços, apontando para Peter e Remus, emburrados em lados opostos da sala.

"Ah, bom" Ele suspirou. "Moony e Wormtail discutiram sobre algo a ver com garotas. E o Rem está com raiva de mim porque... Eu não sei por quê"

"Ah, seus trasgos" James revirou os olhos. "Eu saio de perto por alguns minutos e já estão se matando?"

Sirius bufou.

"Quietos!" O professor exclamou. "Muito bem. Hoje vocês aprenderão um novo feitiço."

"Espero que seja um para desacordar esse cara" Um aluno à frente deles comentou com a colega.

"Eu ouvi isso, Sr. Ethelman" O homem respondeu. "Como eu estava dizendo, vocês irão aprender um feitiço novo. O Feitiço da Desilusão."

Os alunos começaram a cochichar.

"Silêncio!" O professor bradou. "Todos, levantem-se"

Os jovens ficaram de pé.

"Agora, formem duplas, posicionando-se um em frente ao outro" O velho barbudo continuou. "O Feitiço da Desilusão é muito simples, porém de curta duração. Ele consiste em enganar a pessoa enfeitiçada, fazendo-a acreditar que o que lançou o feitiço é algo ou alguém diferente."

"Por exemplo" Ele fez com que um dos alunos se aproximasse. "Se eu jogasse o feitiço na Srta. Merrington, me concentrando, digamos, numa simples cadeira, isto é o que ela veria e acreditaria que eu fosse."

"Se o feitiço é tão simples, por que não é mais comumente usado?" Ernest Davis, da Sonserina, perguntou.

"Por que além de durar um curto período de tempo, a maioria dos locais possui proteção contra ele. Hogwarts a tem."

"Então não poderemos treiná-lo aqui?"

"Ah, não se preocupem. Pedi para Dumbledore desativá-la hoje cedo. Agora, os alunos voltados para lado direito da sala, vocês serão as primeiras vítimas. Os outros, peguem suas varinhas. Libertem-se de quaisquer pensamentos mundanos e concentrem-se no que desejam aparentar. O objetivo deste feitiço é, obviamente, que o enfeitiçado não esteja ciente de tal fato. Então, os à esquerda, virem-se de costas." Sirius se virou. "Agora, alunos, movimentem as varinhas da esquerda para a direita, e em seguida de cima para baixo, formando uma espécie de cruz."

Os alunos mexiam as varinhas, entusiasmados.

"Depois de decidirem como querem que o parceiro os vejam, pronunciem mentalmente: — vocês devem ter deduzido que o Feitiço da Desilusão é não-verbal — _Illusorium!_"

Os estudantes começaram a chacoalhar as varinhas bobamente, enquanto suas duplas encaravam o lado oposto.

"Muito bem, agora, vítimas, virem de frente para suas duplas!"

Os alunos começaram a se virar e soltar gemidos de exclamação. Alguns davam risadas, enquanto outros pareciam não ver diferença nos colegas.

Sirius se virou e encarou a pessoa à sua frente. Uma bela garota, de expressivos olhos verdes e sedosos cabelos ruivos o observava.

"E então?" Ela perguntou.

"Você virou a Lily"

"Bosta de dragão. Era para eu virar uma mesa" James respondeu.

"Isso que dá estar apaixonado. Mas veja pelo lado bom, pelo menos eu pude ouvir a Lily falar "bosta de dragão" pela primeira vez na vida" O garoto riu.

"Agora troquem" O professor retornou a falar. "E quem obteve resultados errados, não se preocupe; o efeito do feitiço passará em questão de minutos."

James virou de costas para o amigo e Sirius começou a seguir as instruções do professor.

_Formar uma cruz... Se concentrar no que quer aparentar... O que eu quero aparentar? _A imagem de Sarah veio à sua mente. Seguida pela de Dumbledore, e depois do próprio professor de Feitiços. Então a de Remus... _Se concentre, o que eu quero aparentar, o que eu quero aparentar... _Sua visão bateu numa pequena mesa no fundo da sala, cheia de xícaras e utensílios de chá.

"Agora!" O homem no centro ordenou para que os alunos lançassem os feitiços.

Sirius pensou meio que imediatamente, _Illusorium!_

"Virem de frente!" O barbudo exclamou novamente.

Os jovens começaram a se virar, e os mesmos ruídos de exclamação de antes puderam ser ouvidos.

James olhou por um segundo o que deveria ser seu amigo, e depois um som contínuo de altas gargalhadas encheu o aposento. Aos poucos, os outros adolescentes foram se voltando para os dois, até que todos estavam parados observando o moreno que parecia estar tendo uma crise.

"Sr. Potter!" O professor bradou.

"O que foi?" Sirius perguntava inutilmente.

"Hahah— É que..." Lágrimas de riso rolavam pela face de James.

"O que foi, James? O que eu virei?"

"Cara..." Ele fez um esforço para parar de rir por um momento. "Você é o bule de chá mais lindo que eu já vi" E se deixou cair em gargalhadas novamente.

Alguns alunos soltaram risinhos. O professor se aproximou deles.

"Sr. Potter, pare de rir! Pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?"

"D-Desculpe..." Ele suspirou. "É que eu não... Não consigo" O garoto disse, entre risos.

Sirius lhe lançou um olhar de desgosto.

"É que... O feitiço do Sirius..." James respirou fundo. "Deu errado, professor"

"Não há motivo para fazer tanto alarde. Controle-se!" O velho tentou acalmar a situação. O de óculos soltou mais uns risos.

"Imbecil" Sirius xingou-o. "Como eu faço para isso parar?"

"Concentre-se para voltar a ser você mesmo. Vai passar logo, é por isso que chama Desilusão" O homem respondeu.

"Você acha que eu não tentei?" Ele respondeu com raiva.

"Modos, Sr. Black. Não se preocupe, o feitiço deverá passar logo..."

"E se não passar?"

"Vai passar, vai passar" O professor pareceu dizer mais a si mesmo do que ao garoto.

"E se não passar?" Sirius insistiu.

"Bem, se não passar nos próximos quarenta e cinco minutos, vá consultar madame Rosemary. Ou Dumbledore" Ele acresentou.

"Ótimo" O maroto disse quando o homem se afastou. "Vou ficar assim para sempre. Velhaco estúpido" O amigo ainda ria a seu lado. "Dá para parar?"

"Eu não consigo!" Ele respondeu. "Você tem umas florzinhas cor-de-rosa e outros enfeitezinhos!" James ria desesperadamente. "Fora... o fato de ser um bule de chá gigante e falante" Ele apoiou-se na mesa, rindo.

"Vá para o inferno" Sirius retrucou, furioso.

Vinte e dois minutos depois, para alívio de Sirius, o efeito do feitiço finalmente passou. James estava vermelho como um tomate e completamente sem fôlego de tanto rir. A aula de História da Magia havia começado, e estava extremamente chata.

"Sabe," O de óculos disse, enquanto o professor explicava algo sobre a Guerra dos Quinhentos Seres Mágicos, o que os dois não faziam idéia do que era. "Eu preferia a aula de Feitiços. Pelo menos eu estava rindo"

"E eu preferia mais quando você era a Lily. Quem sabe ganhava bom senso"

"Mas cara, você tinha que ter te visto! Cheio de frufus e tudo mais..."

"Ta, ta, já entendi. Chega de falar disso"

"Certo. Mas então..." Ele apontou com a cabeça para o garoto de cabelos claros à frente deles. "Quando é que você vai resolver isso?"

"Por que eu?" Sirius perguntou.

"Você é que sabe por que os dois brigaram; dê um jeito deles fazerem as pazes. Somos os Marotos — os quatro" James reclamou "Fora que o Rem está bravo contigo, então você também fez alguma coisa. Resolva isso aí"

"Mas eu não fiz nada!" Ele respondeu. "O Remus é maluco"

"Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que ele é o mais são de nós"

Sirius não respondeu.

A Guerra dos Quinhentos Seres Mágicos na verdade só possuía quatrocentos e oitenta e três seres. Mas quem se importa com quantos dragões foram ilegalmente utilizados nas batalhas? Ou com quantos vampiros se rebelaram? E por que diabos Remus estava bravo com ele?

Isso o deixou perplexo. Quer dizer; ele não tinha feito nada. Tinha? O garoto repensou no que fizera recentemente. Encontrara o amigo hoje de manhã. Mas qual o problema nisso? E, claro, tinha os sonhos. _Mas espera, isso é absurdo. Como Remus poderia saber dos sonhos?_

Sirius mergulhou num mundo frio e sem luz. Vampiros o rodeavam, tentando morder-lhe o pescoço; bules de chá corriam pelo chão, seguidos por xícaras coloridas que tropeçavam e se partiam em milhares de pedacinhos ao caírem. Até que...

"SIRIUS"

"Quê? Onde..."

"Temos que ir para as estufas" James disse.

"Estufas? Por quanto tempo eu dormi?"

"Uma hora e meia. Mas não se preocupe, o professor nem percebeu que você estava inconsciente."

"Argh" Sirius disse, enquanto atravessavam os jardins. "Que dor de cabeça."

"Outro pesadelo?" O de óculos perguntou.

"Não. Só um sonho esquisito"

"Pelo menos dessa vez você não gritou" James falou, adentrando a estufa.

A magricela professora e os alunos já se encontravam em seus lugares. Haviam começado um relatório sobre alcamora na semana anterior, e agora, em grupos de quatro e de pé em frente a mesinhas com estranhas plantas verde-azuladas, fariam a parte prática.

O único grupo incompleto era o dos marotos.

"Olá" James cumprimentou os amigos brigados.

"Oi" Peter respondeu-o.

"Remus?" O de óculos balançou a mão na frente do aluado. "Eu disse _oi_"

"Oi, oi" Ele disse, entediado.

"O que exatamente é para fazer com isso?" Sirius perguntou, apontando para o estranho vegetal.

"Espremer todo o suco, colocar nesse recipiente e cortar o resto." Remus falou, como se lesse de um pergaminho.

"Certo. E como a gente faz isso...?"

"Ponham as luvas e apertem delicadamente." O garoto falava como se explicasse quanto é dois mais dois.

"Ok, vamos fazer logo isso" Peter arregaçou as mangas.

"Assim?" Eles começaram a espremer a planta.

"Blergh, isso é nojento" James falou.

"Vocês estão fazendo errado"

"Ah, então explica, _Senhor Sabe-Tudo_" Peter zombou-o.

"Cuidado para não..."

Mas antes que pudesse terminar a frase, um esguicho meio azul meio verde voou de encontro ao rosto de Sirius.

"Puta que..."

"Isso não é tóxico, né?" James perguntou ao vento.

"Eu disse que estava errado"

"Verde-azulado definitivamente não é sua cor" Pete riu.

"Boa essa" O loiro comentou, tapando o riso com a mão.

"Obrigado"

"Fico _muito_ feliz que tenham feito as pazes rindo da minha cara" Sirius disse, limpando aquela meleca de seu rosto para que pudesse falar. "Mas eu preciso sair daqui. Lavar o rosto, sei lá"

O animago foi dar um passo, quando... POFT!

"PUTA QUE PARIU!" Ele gritou.

"Hoje não é seu dia, Padfoot" James falou, vendo o amigo caído de costas no chão.

"Só me ajuda a levantar"

"Aqui" Remus estendeu-lhe a mão, sorrindo.

"SR. BLACK!" A professora apareceu por trás deles. "Mas... Que bagunça é essa?! Vinte pontos a menos para a Grifinória!"

"Mas professora..."

"Calado!"

"Mas não foi minha culpa!"

"Chega! Detenção, neste sábado! E fim de papo"

"Mas eu já tenho detenção de Poções no sábado." Ele reclamou.

"Ótimo, então terá duas." A esquelética respondeu, num sorriso cínico. "Pode comparecer à minha em seguida" Disse, indo embora.

Sirius soltou um punhado de palavrões enquanto via ela se afastar.

"Desculpe por termos feito você pegar detenção"

"É. Não foi de propósito" Peter falou.

"Tudo bem. Não é como se eu não estivesse acostumado" Ele riu.

"Vem, eu te ajudo a tirar isso aí" Remus disse, acompanhando-o para fora da estufa, enquanto os outros dois terminavam a tarefa de cortar a alcamora.

"Sirius"

"Oi?" O animago se virou.

"Você tem noção de que com um simples feitiço daria para limpar tudo isso do seu rosto, não?"

"Tenho. Mas de que outro jeito eu poderia sair da aula daquela bruxa velha?" Ele riu alto.

Lupin apontou-lhe a varinha e o suco de alcamora desapareceu instantaneamente.

"Obrigado."

"Disponha" O lobisomem respondeu. "Então, o que a gente faz? Fica vadiando nos jardins e deixa o Wormtail e o Prongs com o trabalho?"

"Claro!" Sirius sorriu. "Além do mais, o James me deve uma mesmo"

"Pela aula de Feitiços? O que foi aquilo?"

"Depois eu explico" O animago respondeu. "Ah. Remus"

"Fale" Ele o encarou.

"Você não estava bravo comigo hoje de manhã, estava?"

"Não" O garoto respondeu. "Por quê?"

"Nada, parecia que estava"

"Bom, eu não estava."

"Certo" Sirius assentiu. "Por que eu pensei que tivesse feito algo, e eu não fiz..."

"É, não fez"

"Certo" O animago pensou em algum assunto para puxar. "Hum... No que você se transformou com o Feitiço da Desilusão?"

"Ah. Não lembro" O aluado disse. "Acho que numa mochila. E você?"

"Acho que não vou precisar explicar. O Prongs está vindo aí e com certeza vai ficar feliz de te contar com detalhes no que eu virei" Ele disse, olhando para os dois marotos que vinham se juntar a eles.

"É tão ridículo assim?"

"Ah, você vai ver" Ele ria, enquanto os quatro se dirigiam ao castelo.


	4. Insônia

**4. Insônia**

"_Sirius?"_

"_Oh não, oh não, de novo não" _O animago se virou.

"_O que houve? Por que você está agindo tão estranho?" _O rosto familiar de Remus o encarava, perplexo.

Ele parecia real o bastante. Ele soava real o bastante. Talvez... _Não._ Sua consciência o contradisse. _Ele não é real. __Não é__ real._

"_Sirius? Você está bem?"_

"_Fique longe de mim" _O garoto deu um passo para trás.

"_Por quê? O que está havendo?"_

"_Você não é real. Fique longe de mim!"_

"_Como assim eu não sou real? É claro que eu sou real" _Aqueles olhos castanhos estavam confusos.

"_Não. Você não é. Você não pode... O Remus não..."_

"_Eu não o que, Sirius?" _Ele continuou, dando um passo à frente.

Atrás de Sirius só havia parede.

"_Fique longe, eu mandei!" _O grifinório não achou forças para empurrá-lo para longe. Ele ainda era idêntico ao Remus.

"_O que há de errado com você? Por que está agindo tão esquisito?" _O outro continuava.

"_Não se aproxime! Eu..."_

"_Sirius, acorde!"_

"_O quê?"_

Tudo que ele ouviu em seguida foi o som do seu próprio corpo se chocando contra o chão frio do dormitório.

"Sirius, acorde!"

O animago soltou um pequeno grito ao se virar e perceber quem o sacudia preocupado. Sua cabeça doía por ter batido contra a madeira do piso.

"Sirius, você está bem?" Os mesmos olhos castanhos que vira segundos antes o observavam.

"Estou" Disse, se soltando dos lençóis que havia trazido com ele na queda. "O que está fazendo acordado?"

"Não consegui dormir." O lobisomem respondeu. "Te ouvi balbuciar qualquer coisa, mas você caiu antes que eu pudesse te acordar"

"Ah" Ele olhou em volta. Os outros amigos ainda dormiam.

"Teve algum pesadelo ou algo assim?"

"Não... Não me lembro"

"Deve ter sido bem ruim, para você acabar desse jeito"

"É... Deve ter sido" Ele piscou os olhos.

"Bom, eu vou deixar você voltar a dormir" Remus falou, se afastando.

"Eu não vou dormir" Sirius deixou escapar.

"Por quê?"

"Eu... Não estou com sono"

"Seus olhos estão vermelhos de tanto sono" O aluado disse, franzindo a sobrancelha.

"Mas eu não quero dormir"

"Por quê?" O garoto insistiu.

"Porque vai que eu tenho outro pesadelo e caio da cama de novo. Vou acordar cheio de hematomas amanhã."

"Está bem. Mas não vai ficar cansado?"

"Nah" Ele deu de ombros, ignorando o olhar desconfiado do outro.

Com os dois sem saberem o que falar, o silêncio tomou conta do aposento nos minutos seguintes.

"Sirius, vá dormir"

"Quê? Não, já disse" O moreno balançou a cabeça.

"Eu posso te ver fechando os olhos de vez em quando e quase caindo no sono daqui, neste escuro!"

"Eu não vou dormir" Ele respondeu, sério.

"Certo, então vamos ficar os dois aqui se encarando?"

"Estou te incomodando?"

"Não!" O aluado respondeu no mesmo momento. "Não, não me incomoda. Bem... Vamos conversar então" O garoto se levantou, atravessou o pequeno espaço entre as camas e se sentou na de Sirius. O animago sentiu os pêlos de sua nuca arrepiarem. Tremeu.

"Então..." Começou, em resposta ao sorriso de incentivo do outro. "Vai sair com aquela corvinal?" _Quê? Sirius Black, seu imbecil. Não podia ter achado um assunto melhor? _Pensou consigo mesmo.

"Quem?"

"Aquela Liz sei-lá-das-quantas... Do café da manhã"

"Ah" Remus pareceu lembrar-se. "Não"

"E depois eu que tenho problemas..." _Oh, eu sou um idiota; e preciso aprender a controlar minha boca. Droga._ Rezou para que o lupino não tivesse escutado.

"Eu não disse que você tinha problemas." Ele respondeu. "Peter disse"

"Ah" Sirius encarou o dossel.

"Por que, você acha que eu deveria?" O aluado pareceu curioso.

"Não; não sei, não reparei nela. Como disse, não é meu tipo"

"Oh sim" O garoto soltou um suspiro e virou o olhar.

Mal havia ido embora, o silêncio voltou a se apossar do dormitório. Aquilo deixava Sirius nervoso. E o pior, ele nem sabia dizer por quê. Conhecia Remus há quase sete anos; já ficara sozinho com ele inúmeras vezes. Então por que agora parecia diferente? Por que aqueles olhos o faziam sentir como se suas pernas, de tão trêmulas, não fossem agüentar o peso de seu corpo no minuto em que tocassem o chão? Talvez fosse o fato de estar sonhando com o amigo momentos antes deste acordá-lo. Mas não queria pensar nisso. De fato, era a última coisa em que desejava pensar. E era por isso que o silêncio o incomodava tanto. Precisava de alguma coisa para quebrá-lo. Qualquer coisa. Mas não encontrava nada, nenhum assunto. Parecia que sua mente estava lhe pregando uma maldita peça!

_Vamos,_ _algo, o que for... _Lembrou-se de alguma brincadeira que vira umas segundanistas usarem para matar o tempo. Algo estúpido. _Estúpido é o melhor que eu tenho no momento, não?_ Pensou. _Vai ter que servir._

"Vamos jogar um jogo?" Disse, temendo que aquilo soasse a coisa mais patética do mundo.

"Que jogo?" Moony perguntou, na expressão mais gentil que só ele podia fazer.

"Não é exatamente um jogo... É só para passar o tempo." Sirius explicou.

"E como é?" Aquele sorriso cheio de compaixão só aumentava o nervosismo do animago.

"Hum, bom, um diz uma palavra, e o outro responde o que vier à cabeça. E assim em diante" _Ridículo_. _Mas __serve_

"Ta bem. Você começa ou eu?"

"Acho que eu posso começar" Padfoot respondeu, olhando para as cortinas da janela. "Hum.. céu"

"Manhã" Remus falou.

"Aula"

"Desilusão" Ele pareceu pensar um pouco antes de responder.

"Hunf... Chá" Sirius revirou os olhos. Moony segurou o riso.

"Ah... café da manhã"

"Dumbledore" Padfoot disse a palavra tão rápido que quase não percebeu quando a pronunciou.

"Fênix" Lupin olhava para os lados, com os olhos levemente pesados de sono.

"Escarlate" Sirius viu que o outro o encarava. "Quê? Como se eu não soubesse palavras difíceis" Eles riram.

"James"

"James?" O animago perguntou.

"É. Por causa dos cabelos da Lily, ruivos. Me fez pensar no Prongs" Moony sorriu.

"Ah" Sirius fez que entendeu. "Hum, olhos." _Quatro._ _Ah, maldito sono... _Sirius esfregou os próprios olhos, que começavam a doer.

"Azuis" Remus falou tão apressadamente que não pareceu entender o próprio sentido do que dissera.

Já o moreno, caindo de cansaço, demorou ainda mais para entender. Encarou a colcha da cama como se tentasse decifrar uma equação matemática, até que venceu o sono e sentiu como se a simples palavra tivesse cortado o ar em volta deles como um raio e pudesse ver claramente agora. Azuis, fora isso que o aluado havia dito. Olhou para o outro e... Pode jurar que vira seu rosto ganhar um leve tom vermelho! Mas... Não, era o sono de novo o fazendo imaginar coisas. Maldito sono.

"Hum" Tentou dizer uma palavra e o amigo de cabelos claros voltou-se para ele. Nada veio. Como da última vez em silêncio, nada se passava em sua mente. Como se tivesse sido jogado em um enorme galão de tinta branca e era só isso que podia enxergar. Branco, vazio. Inferno! Azuis, azul... É algo tão óbvio!

"Ah... Cor" Sirius disse por fim, em tom de desistência.

"Cor?" O lobisomem perguntou.

"É, cor. Azul é uma... cor" Sorriu amarelo. Lupin olhou-o, sarcástico. "Ok, eu não consigo pensar em mais nada."

O aluado riu. "Então acho que a brincadeira acabou"

"Não... Dá para continuar de... Ta, **não dá** para continuar de '_cor'_." Se deu por vencido. Remus riu ainda mais, então se dirigiu às janelas.

"Que horas você acha que são?" Padfoot perguntou, se levantando.

"Quase cinco horas" O outro respondeu, abrindo uma das cortinas.

"Como você sabe?"

"Pela posição da lua" Disse, calmo.

"Sério?" Sirius aproximou-se dele, ficando lado-a-lado em frente à janela.

"Bom, isso e porque parece um pouco mais claro que antes"

"Ah!" Ele exclamou, desapontado.

"Mas você bem que acreditou, não foi?" Sorriu.

"Quem sou eu para desconfiar de um sabe-tudo..."

"Eu não sou isso" Remus falou. "Só mais responsável que vocês três" Ralhou-o.

"Ei, eu não estou reclamando" Padfoot disse. "O que seria de mim sem Remus Lupin para copiar os deveres?" Deu um grande sorriso cínico.

"Hum, um mendigo?"

"Isso foi meio exagerado."

"Pelo menos o cabelo você já tem" Moony soltou umas risadas.

"Ei!" Sirius exclamou alto. Fez menção de retrucar, mas o amigo fez sinal para que falasse baixo, apontando para Peter que se mexia e parecia quase ter sido acordado pelo barulho.

"Não é porque nós dois somos madrugadores que eles também precisam perder o sono"

"Certo" Sirius assentiu. "A propósito, Moony, por que você não conseguiu dormir?"

"Ah, hum, você sabe..." Disse dando de ombros, como se não quisesse se aprofundar no assunto.

Na verdade, não, ele não sabia. Tinha noção do quanto o amigo achava incômodo a condição de lobisomem, mas não podia nem imaginar como devia ser sentir aquilo... na pele, literalmente.

Porém, Sirius não se lembrava de vê-lo passar noites em claro por causa disso. Lupin calculava minuciosamente quando seria lua cheia, sim, mas também não era tão paranóico a esse ponto. Se bem que, talvez ele simplesmente não soubesse disso. Costumava ter sono pesado, então poderia muito bem nunca ter visto o amigo acordado por isso. Mas... Ah! Que importa? Moony não parecia querer falar mais, então não insistiria.

O aluado afastou-se da janela e começou a procurar suas vestes em uma grande mala marrom. Vestiu-se discretamente — enquanto o outro observava o teto — e se virou, sorrindo.

"Vamos descer"

"Descer?" Sirius encarou-o, perplexo. "Mas são cinco da manhã"

"Sim. E?"

"O que há para se fazer lá embaixo as cinco da manhã?"

"O mesmo que há para se fazer aqui as cinco da manhã"

"Mas deve estar frio" Ele não demonstrava a mínima vontade de deixar o quente e confortável dormitório.

"Está bem. Então eu vou sozinho"

"Não" O animago exclamou enquanto Lupin abria a porta. "Eu vou com você"

Definitivamente, era melhor ficar no frio e acompanhado do que só em um dormitório aconchegante. Bom, pelo menos foi isso que Sirius disse a si mesmo enquanto descia as escadas da torre da Grifinória.

Os dois atravessaram o Salão Comunal e se embrenharam nos corredores vazios e mal iluminados da escola.

"Você tem alguma idéia de para onde estamos indo?" Padfoot disse enfim.

"Por que, tem alguma sugestão?"

"Não. Nenhuma."

Os marotos andaram por mais alguns minutos, desceram algumas escadas e atravessaram uma passagem secreta que os levou à parte de fora do castelo.

Remus continuou a andar, até que encontrou uma árvore próxima à entrada da Floresta Proibida e sentou-se embaixo dela.

"Aqui?" Sirius perguntou.

"Aqui. É longe o suficiente da escola para que ninguém apareça, mas perto o bastante para ouvirmos o que estiver acontecendo lá dentro. Além do mais, tem uma bela vista do lago agora que está amanhecendo."

"É, mas está frio" O moreno resmungou enquanto sentava ao lado do outro.

"Não seja tão molenga, Padfoot. Tome, pode ficar com o meu cachecol."

"Você não vai ficar com frio?"

O aluado deu de ombros.

Algumas corujas piaram longe, mostrando que a claridade as havia acordado.

"Ainda não sei por quê você quis vir aqui se nós..."

"Sirius, se você reclamar mais uma vez, eu juro que vou..." O lobisomem começou a falar, mas foi interrompido.

"Está bem, desculpe. É que a minha cabeça não pára de doer e o frio não ajuda."

"Não sabia que você era tão mau-humorado pela manhã"

"Eu não sou" O garoto respondeu. "Pelo menos não quando eu durmo. E não me olhe com essa cara de "_Eu disse que você devia dormir_", Moony." Sirius completou, ao ver que o amigo o encarava.

"Não olhei com cara nenhuma!" O loiro respondeu. "Eu sei bem que não se deve discutir com quem é cabeça-dura."

"Hum, que bom" Ele riu, em seguida fechando os olhos e descansando as costas no tronco da árvore.

­

Os raios de luz começavam a encher os terrenos de Hogwarts. Alguns sons vindos da Floresta Proibida mostravam que seus morados já estavam ativos. No castelo, por outro lado, reinavam a paz e o silêncio. Todos pareciam estar dormindo. Inclusive um garoto nos jardins.

"Padfoot"

"Que?" O animago resmungou, sonolento.

"É que... Você não é exatamente leve como uma pena, sabe?"

Sirius abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava apoiado no amigo, com a cabeça bem em seu ombro direito.

"Desculpe" Disse, se afastando.

"Sem problemas"

"Eu dormi por muito tempo?"

"Bastante. Mas ainda é cedo. Melhor esperar um tempo até todos acordarem para irmos tomar café."

Uma chuva fina começou a cair sobre os terrenos da escola. Os dois garotos continuaram ali, sentados, cansados demais para iniciar uma conversa. O sono perdido durante a noite os alcançava agora. À medida que o tempo ia passando, os barulhos vindos do castelo aumentavam cada vez mais, indicando que os alunos já estavam despertos.

"Sirius"

"Oi?" Ele virou para encarar o amigo, mas Remus permaneceu em silêncio. "Sim?" Insistiu.

"Bom, eu..."

"Moony! Pads!" Um moreno de óculos veio correndo até eles.

"Olá, Prongs" Sirius levantou-se. O aluado fez o mesmo.

"Pete e eu estávamos procurando por vocês. O café já está sendo servido."

"Ah" O de cabelos longos olhou para Remus. "Pode ir na frente. Nós já vamos"

Após ver o amigo se afastar, voltou-se para o lobisomem.

"Então, o que você queria me dizer?"

"Ah, não era nada importante. Melhor irmos logo antes que o Wormtail coma todo o mingau de aveia" Remus começou a andar apressado e Sirius ficou para trás.


End file.
